Innocent Love
by The Crowned Ferret
Summary: Love can bloom for anyone. Unfortunately for Cream, she thinks that her love intrest it out of reach. But one week alone can change alot of things. It's time for Love to bloom and Innocence to fall. Companion to Welcom to Midnight CreamxSonic.


Hi there again if your a fan from Welcome to Midnight. I'm sorry to say that this isn't really another part of Welcome to Midnight, but the two stories intersect, like xxxHolic and Tsubasa. Anyway, Some of you are probably reading this to wonder how exactly I decided to make this a CreamxSonic Story. Well, I'll just say this. I wanted to try out a new pairing. There are so many pairings out there that ae different thatn the usual ones, andthey have worked out fine. SO, I decided to put this couple up for the test. Now here's were I give my little warning/disclaimer.

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. There are sole property of SEGA and the Sonic Team. Although I do own Fenri and Sultry (Welcome to Midnight) Fyte and Nero (Innocent love, they just don't appear yet).

Warning: Lemons at the end of the chapter. And there a distinct nine-year age difference between Sonic and Cream. And Cream's...kinda young...so Semi-loli warning. I used the Sonic Heroes age differences...but the characters aren't that young...

* * *

Innocent Love

Chapter one: Unrequited yet requited love.

By: The Crowned Ferret

***

"Cream, sweetie. Are you absolutely positive that you'll be alright while I'm gone with Vector?" Asked Mom for the umpteenth time today. I always answered the same way, so why did she have to ask the same question over and over again? It was slowly starting to chip at my patience.

I puffed up my cheeks in small annoyance. "Yes. I'll be fine. I'm old enough take care of myself now." I spoke these words with a flat monotone voice, hiding all excitement in my breath.

"Are you certain?" Once again with the same question.

I took a deep, calming breath, lowing my blood pressure, also putting on a sweet and innocent little smile. "Yes. I've already said that I will be fine. You don't have to worry over me mother." I gave her a kind smile. The results were a little different than what I had hoped for.

Mom looked like she was about to cry. _Oh…look what you've done now Cream, _I cursed silently to myself. If the was one thing I hated to see was my mother crying. It made me feel guilty. Extremely so. "I-I am so sorry, but I can not help but to feel worried over leaving my only child home alone." That's right; I couldn't blame her for that. It was a natural maternal response.

Right about now, or earlier than now, you are probably wondering what all this fuss is about. If you don't mind I'll tell you the back story to all of this. First off let me tell you this: My Mother was going to take a trip down to the Emerald coast with Vector the alligator. Not only was this a trip to the Emerald Coast, but it was a _week_ trip to the Emerald Coast. And originally I was supposed to go along with them. Note the _suppose_ in that sentence.

Vector had actually tried to book three spots in the Emerald Star hotel near the beach, yet the resort had told him they only had two left. That was the problem. Vector wanted my Mom to go and leave me behind. But my Mom wanted the reverse order, to "spend quality time with you maybe-step-father". Well, as justification goes, I didn't want to go with Vector and Vector didn't want to go with me.

In total desperation Vector had used all sorts of strategies to make Mom go with him to the resort. He bought her flowers. Chocolates. And at one point (Because everything else failed) he got down on his knees and downright begged. He used phrases such as "I'll make it up to cream, I swear!", "This will be the best Vacation of your life!"; "Cream's a young lady! She can watch out for herself.", and my favorite, "PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!" That last one has a ring of manly pride does it not? Seeing Vector like this tugged at Mom's heartstrings so…she eventually….reluctantly…agreed.

But on that note, Mom was turning into a serious worrywart about the whole situation, which, by my accounts, was something she never really was. And due to the sudden kick in motherly fretfulness, Mom had check, re-check, and re-re-checked if I a). Knew the emergency number for the police and such, b). Knew to "go to Mr. Sonic or Shadow if anything threatening happened", and c). Knew how to actually cook a meal for myself. Yes, she might have gone a little overboard with this but, hey, she was a mother and this was the first time she was leaving her little baby behind. I was ready though, to be home alone.

I was truly going to be home alone for a week. The first time ever! I couldn't help but feel a little anxious on how this would turn out for me. Being able to do what _I_ wanted for a week, no need for a parental permission. It was like a temporary dream come true. I was absolutely ecstatic, on the inside anyway. On the outside I seemed to be just as worried about the situation as Mom was. Did this seem to be a little out of character for me? Yes, actually, it did. But could you blame me for being this way?

With a graceful pull, Mom brought me into a tight hug. A warm, cookie-scented hug. A Mothers hug. "Oh…I'll just be worried about you twenty-four/seven."

A reassuring smile lit up my dainty features as I tried to comfort Mom. "But…I honestly be fine. Plus, if anything happens, I have Cheese here to protect me!" Upon hearing his name, the now grown chao floated over to the two of us, giving us a cheerful "Chao, chao".

Now a full adult, Cheese was a killing machine. He didn't look the part, with his unbelievable cute appearance, but after the all the adventure the two of us had gone through he gained a few new talents. Such as unbelievable strength, speed (not as fast as a certain blue blur though), and killer instincts…which he still had yet to harness. And even though he could probably seriously injure someone with a quick tackle, Cheese retained his child-like innocence of the world. The perfect friend right?

"Aaaand," I chirped, "I'm thirteen now." Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to mention a small fact. At this time I had turned thirteen quite recently, two months before in fact. I thought this was a reasonable age to be left at home by myself. Don't you?

Mom smiled just a bit. It was a regretful smile. A smile that seemed to apologize to me at that very moment. A feeling that I was about to be disappointed churned in the pit of my stomach. "Yes. O-of course. Yet, this being my first time away from you I thought it was necessary to be a little cautious. I wouldn't want you doing something that needed my permission without my consent." She drew in a deep breath, "So, I'm sorry for doing this Cream, but…"

My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach, oh no. She didn't. But she did. She…she….hired a baby-sitter.

Then an unexpected voice decided to speak up right then, "Right. So this is where I come in right, Vanilla?" I nearly jumped out of my fur. That wasn't anticipated. But I recognized the voice instantly, how could I not?

With joyful realization, I turned my body so fast that one of my ears came out of place and smacked me right in the face. That hardly mattered though, because standing in front of my line of vision was the famous blue hedgehog himself, deck out in a white, short sleeve dress shirt, jeans, and of course, his trademark grin. Sonic! A large swell of delight

pushed up against my chest and I let out a small squeak of happiness.

Before I continue I would like to…confess something to you, the reader. I happen to…love Sonic. I don't know how this happened, but slowly I began to realize my feelings toward the cerulean hedgie. This seemed very cliché, yes. But love is usually like that isn't it? Either way it didn't matter. I loved Sonic. That was all that mattered. But, there was no way he could fall in love with me…after all, there was a nine year difference between us. A spark of sadness flickered in my chest for a moment before being overcome by the happiness I was feeling at the same time.

Also, I hadn't seen the blue hero for two weeks. Well, honestly, I had seen him, around the city and such. However, whenever I had called over to him he seemed to ignore me and, maybe it was my imagination, seemed to walk a little faster. It made me wonder if he had been trying to avoid any contact with me. The fact didn't matter though. At that very moment I was with Sonic!

"Sonikku!" I exclaimed rushing forward in a flying leap. The moment my feet left the ground, Sonic's eyes widened in slight panic. He knew what was coming. I wrapped my arms about his chest when I reach him in mid-air. And due to my, um, momentum, the two of us were sent flying to the floor. The perfect 'glomp' hug.

There was a brief second or two of silence through out the living room. Then Sonic chuckled as one would to a child. "Yeah, yeah. It's great to see you too Cream," he grinned giving me a quick tight squeeze and stood up. An enormous feat, I was still hugging him with all my might and had no intention of letting go. "So, Vanilla, how long do you want me to watch her? A day? Two?" Sonic asked with a small smile, patting me gently on the head.

Mom shook her head slightly, "Oh, no. Longer than that. A week or so."

Sonic blinked mindlessly in response.

With a small, not to mention impish, smile she responded to Sonic's non-worded response. "Oh, but don't worry," She looked over to me and I had a feeling of what was coming up next. "You will have no trouble in watching her since she's so _attached _to you, correct?" Attached….

With a quick comprehension of what Mom had said, I pulled myself away from Sonic; the color of my face could compete against Knuckles' natural fur color. Oh, why did Mom have to say that? Had she purposely tried to embarrass me? In front of Sonic? "I-I was just happy to see him…" I mumbled.

Mom only gave me a knowing smile as an answer to the statement. "I _understand_ Cream. Don't worry." the suggestive tone in my mother's voice caused the deep blush on my face to darken slightly. She was the only other person that actually knew about my feelings for the cobalt hedgehog. I hoped that she wouldn't say anything about the matter in front of Sonic.

"You're looking a little flushed…You okay Cream?" Sonic looked down at me with a smile of concern. I felt my face, if possible, grow warmer.

"AH! I-I'm f-f-fine! I'll just go sit down for a few minutes." I stammered with a small smile on my lips, trying to brush away his concern. Sonic nodded as if saying, "Good idea."

"May I ask you for another favor?" Mom addressed Sonic.

A thoughtful look was on Sonic's features, as if he were considering not actually doing the favor. But being Sonic he would say yes, even if he was busy. "Mmm…Sure, why not. I've got nothing going on right now so, another favor shouldn't be a problem." See.

I picked up Cheese, he still weighed the same way he had as just a small Chao, growing up hadn't changed that, and began walking to the other end of the Living room to sit down on a couch. "Could you stay here the nights while I'm gone?" Huh? My leg missed a step and slipped out from under my body. I fell forward, letting go of Cheese before I landed on the ground. Forehead first.

The loud smack of my forehead meeting the ground reached the ears of Sonic and Mom. A second after I hit the ground I was lifted up by a pair of strong arms. I had my eyes clenched in pain, but opened them to see that I was being carried in a bridal style by Sonic. The flush that had only disappeared a few seconds ago reappeared. I looked over to Mom, who looked as though she was squealing like a fan girl on the inside. Sonic began to walk over to couch. "U-um…Sonic…I-I can walk," I faltered.

Sonic flashed me one of his famous grins, "Hey, don't sweat it. You're as light as a feather."

"That's not the p-point…" This was a little uncomfortable for me

He gave me a serious looked through the corner of his eyes. Very un-Sonic like. "You shouldn't strain yourself. You might still be a little woozy from that fall." He set me down on the couch gently. "Stay there for a few minutes, 'Kay?" I nodded, blushing all the way. With a final pat of the head, he walked back over to Mom, "Sure. I guess I could stay over."

A look of blissful relief spread on Mom's facial features, "Thank you Sonic. I can relax now, knowing that my little girl will be under your care."

An awkward expression slid onto Sonic's face as he scratched the back of his neck absent-mindedly, "You think too highly of me, Vanilla. I'm not that trustworthy." Sonic's hand dropped from his neck and a smile lit his features. "But, hey, I'll try my best. That's a promise."

A car beeped from outside. "Oh," Mom gasped lightly, "That must be Vector. I must be on my way. Thank you for your help Sonic." She gave him a hug in thanks, and seemed to whisper something in his ear. Sonic looked at Mom in confusion. Then, Mom quickly walked over to me on the couch and gave me a tight, last hug. "Good-bye dear. Take care," and in a slightly risqué voice, "Good luck." I looked up in surprise. Mom just winked as she caught my expression. In an almost excited manner, Mom trotted over to the doorway, picked up the pack suitcase she had left there, gave me a final wink and walked out the door.

At that moment, I felt as though a piece of me had fallen out of my heart. I got off the couch and ran over to the window. Mom got into Vector's car as I looked through the glass of the window. My hand pressed against the window. _No…Don't go, _a small voice called out from the back of my head. I really was going to go a whole week without my Mother…

The little girl inside of me wanted to open the window and call out to Mom and beg her to take me with her. But the older, greater part of me wanted to stay here with Sonic. I was stuck between two sides of me and I was unable to choose which side of me I wanted to follow. But the answer came a second later as the car left the driveway to our house and drove out of my vision.

"Mom…" I whispered.

A dead silence washed over the house. The were not sounds. Not a word was spoken. And nota single movement was made. That had to have been difficult on Cheese who loved to let out a "Chao, chao" every opportunity he had to do so.

"Sooo," Sonic began, testing out his word, checking if I had reacted negatively on it. Seeing that I had not, he continued his statement. "I guess I'm your baby-sitter for a while."

"No. Your not." I said, still staring at the window. I could guess that Sonic had a confused look on his face hearing that statement. With a bright smile, I looked over to the hedgehog, "You're my temporary guardian." I mean I was too old to have a baby-sitter to take care of me, and if I called him a care-taker, it would sound like I was stuck in a nursing home, so I went along with something a bit more…approprite.

A steady chuckle trickled through Sonic's lips, a warm sound in the midst of my current momentary sadness. "Alright then, my bad, I'm you temporary guardian for a while." There was a warm tenderness in his eyes as he looked over at me. For a second, I froze and gazed into the strange expression that was taking place in those emerald orbs. At that moment though, something occurred to me.

"What did Mom whisper to you before she left?" I asked curiously, after all, if Mom had let out a certain secret of mine she was so dead. Besides, what ever she had said had to correspond with the sultry "good luck" she had given me. Them moment the words left my mouth Sonic gave me wide-eyed look and a small tint of crimson crept up on his face. "Well?"

My persistence seemed to make the red flush on Sonic's face grow deeper. "Well, um…y'see, she…said that I had her parental consent. What ever that meant." The blush on his face cancelled out that very statement. He knew exactly what Mom had meant. As did I, my face growing warm with realization. Oh, my god. Mom had not said that had she? Had she seriously said that Sonic should go on and…do _that_ with me? No, no! That wasn't…but then again…this was my mother we were talking about, she was probably trying to help me confess my feeling to Sonic. BUT THIS WASN'T HELPING!!! Not in the least. As the both of us stood there blushing an air of awkwardness filled the room.

"Don't worry Mom's been kinda like that for a while. You should ignore that, Sonikku." I chirped cheerfully. I had to get this awkward air out of the room, it just conflicted with the mood I had felt only a few moments earlier.

A sigh emitted from Sonic and he stared at me in a weary way. "Y'know, you really don't have to call me Sonikku like Amy does." Hee hee. I had picked up Amy's little nickname for the blue hero as I grew older, and it seemed that it still irritated him, even after he had been dating Amy for awhile.

Oh…that's right…Amy and Sonic were dating. I had for gotten all about that. Another flicker of sorrow lit up in my chest, that was another reason why Sonic and I would never be together. And not only was he dating her…they seemed to like to be together very much. They held hands wherever they went, they kissed whenever they thought no one was looking, and they even murmured to each other secretly. There was no way I could ever be considered in a love like that.

The cold grief in my chest grew; I couldn't even feel my chest. "But…I like to call you Sonikku," I murmured, staring at the floor. It was the only way I could show him loving affection without revealing my feelings for him.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, you can go on and call me that if you want. After all Amy kinda stopped doing it anyway. I sort of miss the name." He placed a warm hand on my shoulder and tilted my head upward, by my chin, making me stare up at his face. The moment our eyes met, he gave me a jolly little wink, the tension in my chest releasing. But it tightened a moment after.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop calling you Sonikku."

A frown developed on Sonic's features as he looked at me, moving his hand away from my chin, I could see a strange emotion twisting in his eyes. "Cream. When I say you can go ahead and call me Sonikku, you can call me Sonikku." There was a serious in his voice that seemed so out of character for him. It was as if he was trying to say something without actually saying it. "But that aside," good cheer was back in his face and eyes, "What are you doing today?" He let go of my shoulder and walked over to couch

The very question took me aback, "Uh…why?"

A smile lit up his features as he plopped down on the sofa, "Well, I was thinking you could do those things, after all, I'm just here to baby-" He caught the look on my face, "Err…take care of you, I don't want to get in the way of your life." If only he knew how big of a part of my life he really was.

But I answered, "Um…I was going to go to Tails' house today. He said that he really wanted to show me one of his new inventions." Okay, so that really wasn't that real reason why I was going to go over. Actually, I was going to go see a movie with Tails. He didn't want to show up alone to the movie, which to him seemed to be a bit on the girly side even though he wanted to see it. So, I had agreed to go with him. In exchange he fixed the Extreme Gear I had broken the week before. "We were going to see a movie and then, who knows?"

Sonic leaned back in the couch, one arm on the seat's arm, the other on top of the sofa. There was a small smugness on his face, "Y'mean like date?"

I immediately flushed, "No! Not at all!" I could tell that my face was at least a light shade of red from the heat on my cheeks. "The two of us were just going to hang out! T-tails and I are just friends nothing more!" Uhg, there was a nervous edge in my voice, I was panicking.

"Uh-huh…" Oh, great! He didn't believe a word I was saying.

"No! Really! I don't like Tails like that! At all!" I was speaking whatever was popping into my head. "After all, I really like y-" I clamped my hands over my mouth before I totally and honestly confessed my feelings. _That was close._

For a moment I swore that I saw a flicker of a strange emotion in Sonic's eyes. What could it have been? Then a smug look crossed his features. "Alrighty then. If it isn't a date, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you, Right? I haven't seen Tails in a long time." Well, this wasn't exactly a date, but I didn't know how Tails would react to me bringing along another person. But I mean it wouldn't be that bad, after all it was just Sonic, and he was Tails best friend.

"I don't care much, but if Tails gets angry at me you have to take responsibility," I answered, stretching out and staring at the clock that was set on the wall. Oh, wow, it was that late already? I had no idea. "I need to get ready!" I turned around and walked over to the stairwell, then turned around. "Uh…um, Sonikku?"

Sonic blinked a moment, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to, um, take a shower so, could you not try the upstairs bathroom? I'm going to be in it and…" I really didn't want to end my pervious statement. It would be a little embarrassing to say that I was going to be naked in there, but it seemed that the message got through, because a small crimson flush appeared along his cheeks.

He nodded in response, "Err…yeah, I'll make sure not to do that." He lifted his hand, the TV remote in it. He pointed the remote at the computer and looked over at me. "May I?" He asked. It was a way to keep him rooted in one spot.

I nodded. "Go ahead. Cheese, let's go." The chao got up from the same couch that Sonic was sitting in and followed me up the stairs. When I had reached the top, I quickly got a change of clothes and entered the bathroom.

"Cheese?" He turned his attention to me, blinking his light blue eyes at me. "Would you please turn on the shower?" I asked gently as I locked the bathroom door behind me, I didn't want Sonic to walk in here, even if it was on accident. Cheese nodded at my request and hopped over to the shower. I stretched out my arms, feeling a sharp relieving crack run through them. I pulled off the white spaghetti strap shirt and grey sweat pants I wore as pajamas and stepped into the shower, where Cheese was already basking in the hot water.

His head was up to the water spray and "Chao chao"ed happily as I entered. "Does the water feel nice?" I asked as I stepped into the spray and held him close. Cheese nodded, wiggled free of my arms, and got the soap from its container. "Thank you," I said as I began washing myself, Cheese doing the same with a small bar of soap. After a few minutes, I washed off the soap and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around my body as I stepped out the shower, I dried off Cheese with another towel and sent him out the door, nice and squeaky clean.

Before I closed the door, I looked down both way of the hall. There wasn't anyone there. I closed the door and let the towel drop from my body and reached for my clothes that lay on the sink counter. As I did, I stopped for a moment looked at the bathroom mirror, took a step back and studied myself for a moment. I had a nice figure, I was slim, after all hanging around with Sonic and saving the world had helped keep me in great shape. I had a cute little face, set to a doll-like perfection.

But, my bust was a different story all together. Not that I would actually call it much of a bust. My breast had only grown the slightest bit on my twelfth year, but had suddenly forgotten to grow more. Don't get me wrong, my bust wasn't unnoticeable, but…still. And I was a little bit shorter than most of my classmates. Actually, I was shorter than all my classmates.

I sighed as I looked at myself and remembered Mom's last words to me, _Good Luck_. What good was that when I could even compete with Amy, who had filled out nicely over the years, compared to her…I looked so…so…

Before I could finish my thought, the door opened and I whirled around in surprise. Was it Cheese? Unfortunately for me, it wasn't. In front of me was Sonic the Hedgehog, staring at me with wide, surprise eyes. I stared back in my own surprise, not moving out of the sudden shock that had taken over my body. We both just stood there for what seemed to be forever before I suddenly wised up and grabbed the towel on the floor and covered myself up to the best of my ability. "G-get out!" I yelled, blood immediately rushing to my face.

The surprise in Sonic's face slowly faded to realization, "I-er-um….SORRY!" He slammed the door shut and I continued to stare at the spot that he had been in only a few moments before. He…he saw me…naked. The heat in my cheeks grew warmer and warmer until it quite literally burned. This wasn't something that I had wanted to happen. At that moment I thought that I could die of embarrassment.

Sonic's voice spoke from the other side of the door. "S-sorry about that. I should have knocked first, but, um, I saw Cheese was out so I thought that the bathroom was free." From the embarrassed tone in his voice, I wondered if his face was just as flushed as mine was.

"N-no, I was my fault," I said, getting my voice back from the shock. "I left the door unlocked." And forgetting to lock the door after I had let Cheese out was definitely a mistake. If I had locked the door this wouldn't have happened. I wrapped the towel in my hand around my body and grabbed the change of clothes. I opened the door and looked at Sonic whose face had a very defined shade of red all over it. "Um, you can use the bathroom; I'm going to go change in my room." I hastily walked past the cobalt hedgie and made way to my room.

My room was that of a regular thirteen year old girl. There was my bed which had some plushies, a computer sat near a wall, there was a book case filled with book I had recently purchased and the bottom shelf filled with the picture books I had read continuously as a child. There were a few posters here and there and of course my closet. And I stepped into my room, remembering to lock the door this time; I took off my towel and dressed myself. I wore a white, short sleeved button-up shirt under a navy blue vest, a black skirt, and black knee-highs. I looked at myself in the mirror I had near my bed studying myself. "Hmm, I wonder if this is alright…" After all I was just going to see a movie with a friend, it wasn't like a date, I didn't have to try to look good, but then again…I shook my head at the thought. "This'll be just fine," I muttered to myself, taking one last look at myself, and exiting my room.

As I climbed down the stairs to the living room, Sonic looked up from the TV and took a good look at me, grinning after a few minutes. "Wow, don't you look cute?"

A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I walked down the last few steps. "Um, really?" I asked a bit shyly. This had been the first time Sonic had said anything about how I looked ever.

Sonic nodded, his trademark grin sending little skips of happiness in my heart. "Yeah. Now why would I lie about that?" He stood up from the couch and turned off the T.V. using the remote control, Cheese squeaked his disapproval from the other side of the couch. "By the way. How exactly were you planning on getting to Tails' house?"

Uh…

Well, I hadn't thought of that. Mom was supposed to be my ride, Tails and I had planned this outing before Mom had agreed to go on her trip with Vector. But now…"Um, Extreme Gear?" I suggested.

"In a skirt?" Sonic tilted his head.

I swallowed nervously. "Uhm…" I was kind of out of ideas, I could walk, but Tails lived on the other side of the city…it would take forever to get there.

"Well then," Sonic favored me with a large grin, "I guess we'll have to blast through with sonic speed." I blinked once or twice and gave him a puzzled look. "I carry you and run there." I opened my mouth at that moment to say something concerning the situation, but I didn't have time too. Sonic scooped me up, holding me the way a groom would carry his bride, and race through the front door. I wonder how he got it to open and close too quickly.

I had never done anything like this with Sonic. It was always Amy who was the one who got saved by Sonic and carried off like the tragic heroine. And it was a rush. The world zoomed in a blur, I couldn't make out anything at all, the only things that were in focus for me were Sonic and I. But at the same time it was a little embarrassing to be carried like this.

As he ran, I stared up at Sonic, noting the look of concentration that was written all over his face. I didn't want to break that concentration so I kept quiet and just stared up at him. And we reached Tails' workshop in no time, something that Sonic was of course famous for.

"Last stop on the line, all passengers off!" Sonic grinned as he set me gently down on my feet.

I wobbled unsteadily for a few seconds before I could regain my sense of direction. "Ahaha…that was…fun," I said unsteadily, still a little dizzy from the run. I knew Sonic went really fast, but now that I had experienced the velocity first hand, I could understand how he got a rush from running. I stumbled forward, Sonic steadied me with his arms.

"Whoa there. You better not move too fast." He flashed me his famous grin again. How many times has he done that today? When he was absolutely sure, Sonic let go of me and I walked over to Tails' front door. I moved to knock one, but the door blew open and the fox ran out, colliding with me instantly.

"AH! CRAP!" yelled the orange furred kitsune, as he hit the ground, with me falling right on top of him. "Ow, ow…god, watch where you're standing! Who the hell stands in front of someone else's front door? What you're problem?"

What? Was he bad-mouthing me? He had no right to do that, after all I had come out all this way to go to that movie with him! He should be more grateful that I even came at all. "I'll tell you what me problem is Tails. The fact that I came out all the way here so that you could see a movie without being ridiculed-"

"Cream?" Tails looked at me, blinking in surprise. Oh, so now he realizes its me. "Err…hi. Look, about the movie, I sort of had to cancel on that today." There was sheepish apology written all over his face. "You see, Cosmo called earlier, she said that she needed help with homework and…" I could definitely see the cogs turning in Tails' head. He had a crush on Cosmo, so he took her as a priority over me, his friend. It didn't bother me much, but it was a little weird. Tails never cancel a scheduled appointment, no matter how stupid it seemed at the time.

"By the way," Tails said a little bit of curiosity in his voice. "How'd you get here so quickly? I just called your house a bit ago…" He trailed off as Sonic coughed behind me. Tails looked past me and spotted Sonic. "Oh, hey."

Sonic just grinned back at his friend. "Hey, Tails. How you've been buddy?"

Grinning in return Tails answered, "Fine. By the way, you haven't come around lately, I have so many new inventions I have to show you!" That was typical Tails, Inventing none stop. Although recently he had stopped inventing things like planes and weapons. There was no need for such a thing. After all Eggman was dead, discovered by G.U.N., but I had my suspicions on the situation…

Shrugging, Sonic gave a look of apology. "What can I say? Amy's kept me kind of busy lately. She wouldn't let me out of her sight for even a second, so…" Tails nodded as though he knew what Sonic was going through. Then with a sly grin, Sonic looked down at us. "You two do know that you still on the ground right?" Oh, right. I stood up quickly, with Tails following suit at a much slower pace.

"Anyway," Tails said turning back to me, "Sorry about canceling last minute. But I really have to go help Cosmo."

I waved him away with a hand. "Go. Go. Tell me how it went on Monday." Honestly, if he was going to ditch me last minute he might as well tell me how his study date went. Besides, Cosmo was my friend, if I couldn't get it from Tails, I could so get it from her.

A grateful smile spread on Tails' muzzle and he took my hand in both of his shaking it firmly. "Thanks!" He greeted Sonic once more then ran off without another word. As we watched him disappear, Sonic let out a low whistle. "That kid is love struck."

I raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Really? I couldn't tell. It was only completely obvious." Tails didn't hide his eagerness to leave very well. Or at all. A long stretch of silence past between the two of us, as we stood in front of Tails' workshop. "Um…" I began, catching Sonic's attention, "Since we're out anyway…how about we go somewhere for a little while?"

"Are you asking me out?" The question came out teasingly, my face flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"N-no! I mean Yes! No! I-I um…ah…" I couldn't get my words to piece a sentence together. Ah! Why did Sonic have to ask something me something like that? Now I was all nervous! "U-um…"

"Well, then, Ms. Cream. I would be honored to go out on a date with you. If that's what you want this to be," the honest smile on his face made my embarrassment leave my body. Had he just said that he would be _honored_ to go on a date with me? What was this? The sixteenth century? "So, where should we go first?"

Well, considering today's plans… " How about we see a movie?"

***

"Hmm. So your telling me that Tails wanted to go see that movie too?" Sonic asked me as he took a bite from the banana split in front of him. I nodded while wiping away a bit of ice cream from the corner of my mouth. "He was right to bring you along with him. If anyone he knew saw him going into or out of that movie, he would never have lived it down."

"That's true. But it was a good movie," I added taking a small bit from my sundae.

"True enough."

Sonic and I were sitting in an ice cream parlor a few stores away from the movie theater. Sonic had offered it as his treat, "I usually don't use my money, so I think it'd be nice to spend some," and so here we were, eating ice cream that he had paid for. The movie wasn't half-bad either, it was an action romance. The main guy of the story had fallen in love with a woman, and then, when the woman had been taken away by terrorists, the man fought his way through their fortress, winning her back in the end. Basic plot, but it was worth the money.

"So, yeah…really, Sonikku. Have things been going for you lately? Do you still have work?" I asked, giving my sundae more attention then the blue hedgehog.

He swallowed before answering. "Nah, nobody wants to do anything evil anymore, since Eggman died. Everyone else is too chicken. Not that that's a bad thing. It's actually good to see Station Square at peace for once. I like it," He smiled honestly at that. "Besides. Even if I don't have anymore work to do, I have enough money to help me live comfortably for the rest of my life."

That made me feel relieve. There hadn't been much crime after Eggman had past on, actually, crime had dropped by a good eighty percent after the evil scientist's death, so I had been worried for Sonic, who got paid to be the cities protector. Not that he wanted the money, but he didn't refuse it either.

The words I said next made me wish that I didn't have a mouth. "And how are things doing between you and Amy?" At that instant, I knew that I had screwed myself over. If Sonic said that the were doing fine, I would undoubtedly cry at that spot.

But Sonic's smile faded and it was replaced by a downcast look. "…We broke up." the news came as a surprise to me. Broke up? They had looked to perfect together! Not that I was complaining, but wow. That made me chances to end up with Sonic go up a few notches. "About…two days ago."

Suddenly something clicked in my head. "Oh. So _that's _why Sultry wanted us to have a girls' night out."

"Who?" Asked Sonic, confused.

"Sultry. She's one of Amy's friends. She told us that Amy was feeling a little blue so we had a girls' night out," I recalled through a spoon or two of ice cream. "So, we all went out and did stuff. Amy seemed sort of depressed at first. But at the end of the night she seemed happy. That was until Sultry snuck off somewhere and Amy went looking for her."

"Depressed…" Sonic didn't seem to be paying attention to me anymore. His eyes were distant and his face slightly pained. "Great. I should've just turned her down before it turned into this mess. GYA! I'm so stupid." I blinked for a moment before I touched his arm. Sonic's eyes refocused and he looked over at me.

I struggled internally for a moment, then asked, "Why did you break up with her Sonikku? Was she acting forceful? Was she stealing your money or-"

"No! No, no, no! Nothing like that!" Sonic waved the comment away hastily, his face slightly panicked. "I broke up with her because I found out that I actually love…" He stopped for a moment. "Someone else."

My heart dropped when I heard that. He loved someone else. So, my chances of him liking me was dead. There was no chance now. No time to win him over. That was it. And it made my heart ache. "I-I see…" I mumbled, repressing emotion that wanted to come out. "Tha-that's too bad." I finished the last of my ice cream in silence, Sonic doing the same.

As the both of us walked home, neither of us said another word about what had been spoken earlier. No word had been spoken at all. Period. That is, until we reached a small park with benches and a fountain. "Want to stop here for a bit?" Sonic gestured to the fountain. It seemed nice. And there was no one else around. I nodded and the two of us walked in.

When we sat down, I swallowed back some emotion, "Sonikku. I'm sorry I brought up the Amy thing…if I had known about it, I wouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry-"

A half-forced grin appeared on Sonic's features. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem. I can deal with it, so don't get all guilty about it. It doesn't suit you." He said that but he looked like he was regretting breaking up with Amy. Or, at least, even going out with her. "Besides, I did it because I wanted a chance with the person I really wanted to be with. Y'know? So, I'm sort of happy…but at the same time, I feel a little guilty for doing this to Amy."

And that brought my curiosity back. I wondered who Sonic was in love with, he never really showed any sign of actual romance toward anyone until he and Amy began to go out. So, now I was literally trying to figure out who it was. "Hey, Sonikku." He looked at me remorse still written all over his face. "Um…just wondering, but who _do_ you love? Who did you leave Amy for?"

His guilt snapped away from his face and was replaced with a expression of surprise, his face turning a bright tomato red. "Huh? W-why do you want to know? U-um," He licked his lips nervously, I stared at him, silently forcing him to keep talking. "Uh…W-what about you? Why don't you tell me who you like, huh?"

It was my turn to flush crimson. Ah! I couldn't tell him that! After all the person that I was in love with was _him_. And now Sonic was expecting me to tell him who I liked. And I suspected he was thinking that I was in love with someone that he didn't know. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't!

_But you could, Cream._

The thought clicked in my head, the idea didn't sound so bad. If I played my cards right…I make Sonic like me by the end of the week, seeing how he was my temporary guardian. "F-fine, I'll tell you." I stood up from the bench and walked forward a few steps, then turned around to face the sapphire hedgehog. My heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, my legs felt tense, like I was going to bolt and run at and second, and I felt like my heat was jumping right up to my throat. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Sonikku," I smiled at him, a slightly expectant look on his face, "the person who I love, who means so much to me is…you."

"Oh," That's all that left Sonic's lips as he stiffened on the bench, the same down cast look on his face he had when I had mentioned Amy to him. "Oh." He looked down at the ground. "I see."

A sharp pain cut into my heart like a knife. H had reacted so…so distantly. Like it didn't matter.

Like he didn't care at all.

But why would he? He already had someone that he wanted to be with, so why should he be concerned with the way that I feel about him? Why should he? Tears began to well up in my eyes as the pain of the rejection slowly spread and intensified in my chest. _No Cream. You can't cry, not now. You wanted to find out how he would respond and here's your answer._ But I didn't care how much of my fault was in this pain. I just wanted to go. Go away from Sonic and not face him again. Not after this.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, my voice thickening with tears. "I'm sorry that I said that too you Sonikku. You have someone precious too you, it was rude of me to confess to you like this." Sonic looked up from the ground, then a look of worry crossed his face.

"Cream? No-wait! You have it all wrong it's just th-"

"It's alright Sonikku. You don't have to make excuses just for me. I-I'm going to go home right now…" I turned around and began to walk away from the hedgehog that I loved, the hedgehog that didn't feel the same for me.

I heard a small tap of feet walking in my direction, "Cream! Wait up! I'll go with you-"

I whirled around and stared at Sonic, he stopped walking and just stood there, looking doleful. "No…please…let me go home myself. I'd like to be alone Sonikku." I turned around once more and continued to walked, after I reached the entrance to the park, I left my tears fall and ran.

***

There were already over two hundred little shapes I had made with the little dots that came into and out of my vision. Some of them were familiar, and others I had to think hard to figure out what they were. Cheese sleep quietly next to me, making no sounds except for his quiet breathing. And I unfortunately couldn't sleep.

Every time that I closed my eyes, the scene of Sonic's rejection played in my mind. And every time that the scene played out in my head, fresh tears came to my eyes, not always successfully spilling over, but doing it at times.

Why did I have to go and confess? _Because you were certain that you could win him over like that. It was a stupid, arrogant move._ That it was. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do. I sighed and rolled over in my bed, staring out at the night sky though my window. It had been bad after I arrived home. Being the king of speed, Sonic made it home before I had and tried to apologize continuously. I stopped him of course, then proceeded to avoid him for the rest of the day, until it was time to go to bed.

"I'm hungry," I said to no one in particular. I hadn't eaten since the ice cream and I could feel hunger tear away at my stomach, saying _feed me, feeeed me._ And I was listening to its calls for food.

I got up out of bed and opened my bedroom and stuck my head out looking for any trace of Sonic. None at all. I snuck out of my room and closed the door behind me with a quiet click. I tiptoed down the hall creeped down the hall as softly as I could. The stairs were taken one act a time at the intervals of twenty seconds each step.

I spotted Sonic as I got to the bottom of the stairs. He had pulled out the fold out bed from one of the couches and decided to sleep there, his shoes shirt and gloves were in a pile next to the bed, my best guess was that he had pants still on under the covers he had on his body.

I froze on spot the moment I spotted him. He was between me and the kitchen. The only was to get to the kitchen was to pass by the bed. And if I made the slightest sound , he would definitely wake up. That wasn't good.

Taking in a long deep breath, I screwed up my courage and tiptoed past the bed. I almost sighed in relief once I past him. "Can't sleep?" I jumped up in surprise and let out a scream. Laughter rang out behind me and I slowly turned around, to see Sonic doubled over in mirth, the covers had fallen away from his torso and showed a firmly muscled chest. My mouth went dry at the sight. Sonic's voice snapped my out of my trance. "Hahahahaha…sorry, but you deserve that for sneaking around like a little thief. Why are you up? It's one in the morning."

I flushed, "I was hungry…" But now, I didn't feel so hungry after all.

Sonic stood up from the couch and stretched out, I was right, he had been wearing his pants. "A midnight snack doesn't sound half-bad right now." He walked pasted me, into the kitchen and turned on the lights. "Anything you want in particular?"

I shook my head and turned around, "No. Actually, I'm not that hungry after all. I'm going to go back to bed." A hand grabbed my arm stopping me from continuing on my way. I glanced over my shoulder. Sonic stared at me. A serious look on his face. Tinged with a bit of anger and pain. "Let go, Sonikku."

"No. Not until you stop trying to stay away from me." His voice was firm and commanding, as though he was saying that there was no way out of this, except to talk with him. I didn't respond, I only pulled on my arm trying to get away from him. "Just talk with me for a minute."

"No," I said firmly, the memory of his earlier rejection began playing in my mind all over again. Tears welled up in my eyes. I had to go, I didn't want Sonic to see me like this, I didn't want him to know how much his words had hurt me. "Let go, please."

Sonic growled under his breath for a moment then, grabbed my other arm and looked down at me. "Dammit, Cream! Just hear me out for a moment! Why won't just listen for a second?"

"Because, you're the one that rejected me!" The words were out of my mouth before I could register what my mouth was trying to tell me. I gave up on trying to pull away fro him and stared up at him, tears falling from my eyes. "That hurt. It hurt a lot Sonikku. You just sat there, you didn't say anything, you only stared at the ground. And that hurt. It would have been better if you said, 'I'm sorry' or something like that. But you didn't, you just s-s-stare-" I didn't finish my words as I broke down, crying into Sonic's chest, hating myself for every tear that left my eyes.

A hand stroked my back soothingly as I wept. Another arm held me close and comforted me. It was an act of immense kindness.

After a little while, I pulled away from Sonic, all my tears gone and my hearts halfway between heavy and light. "I'm sorry." I looked up at Sonic as he looked down at me pain in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean it…it's just…I was…"

I didn't want to stay around and hear his explanation. I moved to turn around but his hands held me in place. "Sonikku, please. I don't want to hear this…" I tried to wrench away from him forcefully, but he grabbed my chin with his finger and forced me to stare at his eyes.

"Why don't you get it?" he asked. He paused for a moment, then leaned in and did something that shocked me. _He kissed me. _His lips pressed up against mine, and my arms which were pushing against his shoulders, dropped limply to my sides. And my eyes widened considerably. Was this really happening? I pulled away from him, face burning crimson.

"Son-Sonikku, what-" I didn't finish my question as Sonic pulled me close and kissed me again. I stood there, unmoving for a few seconds before I threw my arms around his neck and returned the kiss myself, my lips moving eagerly against his.

We both broke for air, our faces still close together. "I love you," whispered Sonic. "You and only you Cream." I gazed into his eyes and found only honesty in them. "I'm sorry that I caused you pain…the reason I didn't answer was because…I was…surprised."

"But…you looked sad…"

"I was wondering why it took you so long to tell me. Me going out with Amy must've been hard on you." It was a little disheartening but it didn't bother me much then…If Sonic was happy I would be happy. "Don't worry," He picked me up in his arms in the bridal style form earlier. "I won't do anything else to hurt you, I promise." And I knew he was telling the truth.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought him into a long, breath-taking kiss. Sonic halted the kiss as he set me on the bed and snapped off the kitchen light. I couldn't see anything for a moment, but I could definitely feel Sonic's lips press against mine again. This time, I felt something wet press against my lips. I opened my mouth to say something, but the wet object slipped into my mouth.

I pulled away the moment it did. I looked at Sonic to see his tongue partway out of his mouth. He slipped it back to his mouth and look down at me a sheepish smile on his face. "Am I going too fast?"

I shook my head, "N-no…It just surprised me. That's all." I pulled him back into the kiss, this time not pulling away as his tongue slipped past my lips. It was so different to kiss someone like this, it was pleasurable, feeling much better than a regular, lip to lip kiss. I returned the kiss willingly, using my own tongue against his.

A hand brushed up against my thigh. I let out a small gasp, but ignored it and continued to kiss him. The hand slowly move from my thigh, to my stomach, then up to my… "Ah!" I cried out as his hand squeezed my breast playfully. "S-Sonikku!" I felt his lips form a smile against mine as he continued to play with my breast. An odd tickling feeling spread through my chest and seemed to collect itself in my stomach.

Sonic's other's hand moved to the bottom of the spaghetti strap shirt I wore, lifting the hem a little. "Is alright if I take it off?" I nodded, still breathing hard from the recently finished kiss. I lifted my torso to help him take off the shirt then laid back down onto the mattress. But as soon as I felt Sonic's hands on my bear breasts, I pushed his hands away and covered my chest with an arm.

"U-um…they're…small," I murmured, "I don't think that you'll like them very much…"

Sonic kissed the side of my neck gently. "I don't care if they're big or small. I just care if they're yours Cream." He pulled my arm away from my chest and I could feel his hot breath on my nipple. "Besides, I think they're fine the way they are." His tongue ran across my breast and I gasped in surprise.

As he teased and sucked, I pressed my hands to the back of his head, crying out to every suck and lick that I received. And as his lips left my breast, I whimpered in disappointment. I wanted more, much more.

"I think…that's enough, I don't want to go to far," Sonic said, shifting so that his body was no longer above mine. But I wasn't done, even if he was. I took his hand and pressed to my most intimate area, which was most likely to be damp through the shorts that I wore to bed. Sonic sucked in a breath. "Cream…" with my other hand I touched cheek gently.

"We're not done yet," I whispered, rubbing my warmth against his hand intimately.

He tried to remove his hand, but I used mine to keep him pressed against me. "Cream…do you even know what you're asking? Tomorrow, you might hate me, or hate yourself, or maybe even both."

"No." I kissed him gently on the lips. "There's no way that I could hate you Sonikku. Not even for something like this." I would treasure the moment forever in my heart. "So please…keep going…"

He bit his lip, but moved his hand from my core to the top of my shorts. My breath grew ragged as his other hand moved to th other side of my shorts, and with one pull, my shorts and panties were brought away from my hips and off my legs. A blush formed on my cheeks as I laid in front of him, exposed. His eyes wandered from my uncovered chest to my lower area. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You're lovely, there's no one better for me then you." The leg of Sonic's rough jeans rubbed against my thigh.

"R-rough. Your pants." I said, moving my hands to the zipper of his pants. "So, it's better if you take then off." I pulled down the zipper and undid the button of his pants. The first thought that went through my head when I saw what was under that pants was _Commando?_ Sonic wasn't wearing any sort form of underwear under his jeans. I flush deeply as I saw the size of his member. "Mmm…Sonikku?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said you wouldn't hurt me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you sure you're not going to hurt me with that?" I pointed to his member a little nervously. After all, It was a lot bigger than I had expected it to be. His only answer was to laugh and pull me into a hug.

"No matter what, I promise you that I be as gentle as possible."

The moment that he said that jealousy flared inside of me. As gentle as possible? Had he done this before? With Amy? With any other woman? As though he were reading my mind he chuckled into my ear. "Like I said earlier. Don't worry. I'm as much as a virgin as you are." My jealousy died almost instantly. I couldn't have stood it if Sonic had made love to another woman.

Removing his jeans, Sonic positioned himself between my legs and asked me once more, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Looking down, he guided himself to my outer lips and pushed against them, I placed both of my hands against Sonic's shoulders as I stared down at him pushing into me. The moment I witnessed his head enter me, I looked into Sonic's eyes and nodded. He thrust his entire length into me.

My head flew back as pain shot through me. Liquid fire race through my veins filling me with burning pain that numbed my mind. All I could feel was the pain, I couldn't hear, I couldn't talk, all I could do was feel the pain.

But slowly, very slowly, the pain started to fade away and I could feel Sonic shifting above me slightly. "Cream…are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, moving around, trying to make the unpleasant feeling in my lower region fade. "It…doesn't hurt anymore…so you can move if you want." Sonic just looked at me, not moving. He wanted to play it safe and wait a little while longer, his face said it all. To encourage him, I moved my hips in a back and for motion, sliding his length part way out of my and back in. That was all that was needed.

He thrust into me quickly, touching my womb a few times. I cried out as sparks of pleasure flew down my spine in a continuous chain and heat began to pool in my stomach. I continued my own thrusts against him, trying to gain more of the feeling that he was producing inside of me.

We didn't go for very long, after fifteen or so minutes, Sonic looked down at me apologetically. "C-Cream. I'm going to come soon."

I kissed him gently, "It's alright. Go ahead." He paced his thrusts, roughly plunging into and out of me. The heat that was pooled inside of my stomach was beginning to swell up inside of me like a volcano. With one final thrust, Sonic let out a loud groan and fired his seed into me. The heat in me exploded and my body was filled with pleasurable fire, burning away at my very being. And as soon as the fire came, it melted into a heavenly atmosphere that made every glow.

The both of us laid there, breathing roughly and holding each other. He was still inside of me, but I paid no mind to it. I felt whole, with my lover and his seed inside of my, his weight on me and his body between my legs. "I love you, Cream." Sonic murmured rolling onto his back, with me on top of him, keeping himself inside.

I kissed him softly, "And I love you. Sonikku."

A smile played at his lips as he stared into my eyes. "You know. That nickname doesn't sound half bad right now."

"Did it ever?"

"Hmm…I can't tell you. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day." I snuggled into his chest, smiling contently. _Another day. One that I get to spend with _**my** _Sonikku._ And he was mine. And I was his.

* * *

Josh: Soooo...yeah. There you have it.

Cream: I can't believe I did that!

Sonic:...Well, I kind of liked it.

Cream: *blushes* I did too...but it still amazes me that I did that.

Josh: I'll have the next chapter of I.L. up as soon as possible, Thank god I'm out of school, osI have all summer to write. And Welcome to Midnight's third chapter is almost done so hang in there fans! As always, please review and if you have just stumbled upon this story and wonder what Welcome to Midnight is, my only advice is to read it. It has a different mood from this one, and lie I said before, these two stories will intersect, and they will affect one another.


End file.
